Le choix d'une vie
by lasolitaire
Summary: Famille traditionnelle et nouvelle étudiante ne peuvent pas vraiment faire bon ménage ...
1. Présentation et Rencontre

Permettez-moi de me présenter. Je me nomme Shizuru Viola. Je suis une jeune femme japonaise, actuellement assise sous une véranda fixant la rue. Je suis châtain clair, aux yeux marron foncé mais selon la luminosité, ils prennent une couleur proche du rouge roi. J'ai depuis quelques mois 19 ans et profite de mes derniers jours de vacances avant la reprise des cours. Cette année allait être beaucoup plus difficile pour moi. J'ai choisi d'intégrer une deuxième année en gestion d'entreprise, à l'université de Fuuka. Rentrer dans la prestigieuse université de Fuuka n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Bien sûr, il faut faire partie de la classe mondaine mais également avoir des résultats exemplaires. Je possède les deux. Ajouté à cela, on peut signaler mon élégance, ma beauté et mon intelligence, selon les personnes me fréquentant. Malgré cela, je suis incomplète. Certes, un bon nombre de prétendants ont sonné à ma porte, recevant les fureurs de mon père … Aucun homme n'a su dérober mon cœur. Je ne crois pas en l'amour. Ceci est sûrement accentué par la vision de mon père sur le sujet. Pour lui, une femme doit être une bonne épouse, servant son homme quel que soit le domaine. Être réduite à l'état de chose contrôlée par un autre être humain. Forte heureusement, mon père n'a jamais trouvé le mari idéal pour moi. Pour lui, le critère le plus essentiel est la dote que celui-ci apportera pour obtenir ma main. Toujours selon lui, un bon époux doit savoir répondre financièrement à toutes les demandes de son épouse. La vérité ? Mon époux devra lui apporter un peu plus d'argent qu'il ne possède déjà pour lui permettre d'accentuer sa fortune. Une fois les portes reclaquées, mon père n'a que faire de ce qui se passera pour moi. Je ne peux malheureusement pas aller à l'encontre de sa décision. Cependant je sais que je ne veux pas être comme ma mère. Je veux être différente et penser un mot qui est synonyme de révolution aux oreilles de mon père : Liberté. Je veux être libre de choisir la personne pouvant m'apporter le bonheur que je souhaite. Mais ceci n'est qu'un doux rêve. Un rêve me faisant mal, tellement mal que je préfère penser à la seule chose que je puisse faire sans subir les foudres de mon père : Étudier. Je dépose délicatement ma tasse de thé et pense à ce que cette rentrée va bien pouvoir m'amener. Je souris intérieurement tout en me relevant. Ce ne sera sans doute pas l'amour…

Malgré que je ne parle pas beaucoup et aime la solitude, bon nombre de mes camarades essayent de me parler et restent avec moi. Je ne peux pas aller contre, cela donnerait une mauvaise image à mon père s'il aurait mention de ces dires. Alors j'attends juste qu'ils aient fini de parler et les prie de m'excuser. La directrice veut me voir aujourd'hui. Cela me permet d'avoir quelques instants de répit loin de ces hommes ne cessant de me flatter et loin de ses femmes ne cessant de m'idolâtrer. Je cogne à cette porte, et entre après avoir entendu l'invitation. La directrice me regarde tout sourire. Non pas qu'elle m'apprécie mais juste qu'elle connaît la réputation de mon père. Cette discussion n'amènera à rien de bien exceptionnel mais je me dois de faire bonne image. Je l'écoute donc me parler d'un programme d'échange entre des étudiants de Fuuka et des étudiants européens dire que l'une de mes camarades de classe, que je ne connais guère, est partie en Allemagne. Elle poursuit en m'annonçant fièrement qu'une jeune femme allemande de mon âge va arriver dans quelques heures. Je l'écoute me faire l'éloge de mon parcours et amener judicieusement le fait que l'étudiante sera sous ma bonne charge durant toute l'année scolaire … Attendez quoi? N'ai-je pas assez de ses folles qui me suivent comme mon ombre… Je ne peux pas refuser et souris juste tout en acceptant. Que puis-je faire d'autre ?

Me voilà donc, le lendemain devant la porte de notre classe à attendre cette invitée mystère. Quelques minutes avant que la cloche ne sonne, je remarque une jeune femme aux cheveux fort noirs, pâle de peau et aux yeux verts, que je trouve personnellement envoûtants, tout comme leur propriétaire … Mais bref mon avis n'importe que peu. Je m'avance donc vers elle et la salue «Je suis Shizuru Viola. Vous devez être l'étudiante de transfert ?»

Elle hoche la tête et me répond tout en se dirigeant vers la salle «Natsuki Kruger»

Bien que son prénom soit japonais, son nom est bien allemand. Je ne serais sans doute le prononcer correctement. Je n'ai pas le temps à de plus amples réflexions qu'elle est déjà assise dans la salle. Je m'assois à proximité et après un quart d'heure d'attente, me rend compte que le professeur ne sera pas des nôtres. Je me reconcentre vers ma voisine, essayant un minimum de sympathiser «Tu veux aller boire un thé ?»

Elle me fait un léger sourire et me suit. Arrivée à la cafétéria, celle-ci est déserte. Je remercie Kami-sama de ne pas avoir été suivie par personne d'autre que Kruger-han. Elle me propose d'aller chercher les boissons et revient avec un thé et un café.

- Je n'aime pas ça.

- le thé ?

- Ma mère y est accro mais je suis comme mon père j'aime le café.

La discussion est d'une simplicité qui me laisse perplexe.

- Mes parents sont tous deux de grands amateurs de thé alors je suis la lignée.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être admirative de son accent.

- Tu parles bien notre langue Natsuki-chan.

- Ma mère est japonaise alors je l'ai appris tôt. Inutile de mettre un – chan ou autre, Natsuki est suffisant.

- Kanin na.

Je la vois me regarder bizarrement sur quoi je m'empresse de dire.

- Gomen nasai.

- C'est un dialecte ?

- Exacte. J'ai été élevée dans la culture de Kyoto.

Elle semble réfléchir.

- Je vois. Famille traditionnelle je suppose?

Je hoche la tête avec un certain malaise. Elle s'empresse de rajouter.

- On ne choisit pas sa famille …

Je lui souris et essaye de changer de sujet.

- Où es-tu logée ?

Elle désigne de son doigt une direction.

- J'ai trouvé un appartement à proximité du campus.

Elle ne cesse de me fixer et j'avoue aimer la façon dont elle me regarde. Je ne décèle ni la luxure ni la jalousie comme chez la plupart des personnes. Elle reflète juste sa curiosité à mon égard et quelque chose de plus profond que je n'arrive pas à identifier.

- Ara Natsuki a de la famille au Japon ?

- Oui et Non. Ma mère a coupé les ponts avec ses parents y'a longtemps. Mais aux dernières nouvelles ils sont encore en vie.

- Je suis désolée.

Elle secoue la tête et sourit légèrement.

- Ma mère ne voulait pas que l'on choisisse pour elle alors quand elle a rencontré mon père, elle a tout quitté.

Je me suis sentie vide… Je n'aurais sans doute jamais la force de faire de même.

- Ta mère est courageuse ...

Je la vois froncer les sourcils et ne voulant pas me dévoiler davantage, me lève

- Je pense que le prochain cours ne va pas tarder. Nous devrions y aller.


	2. Rapprochements

Depuis l'arrivée de Natsuki, je passe quasiment toutes mes journées avec elle. J'ai décidé de réaliser mes projets avec elle, me permettant ainsi d'être avec une personne ne me voyant pas comme une idole. Je ne sais pas si elle connaît la réputation de mon père. Ceci expliquerait pourquoi elle agit avec moi comme avec un être humain « normal ». J'ai remarqué que nous avions beaucoup de points communs : la solitude, le calme, nos études mais également notre façon de voir les choses. Parallèlement à cela, nous avons énormément de différences. Je ne peux pas toutes les citer mais l'une d'entre elles m'est flagrante. Ces parents sont « cool » comme elle dit. Ils ne se mêlent pas de ses affaires privées tant que les résultats scolaires sont bons. Comme j'aimerais avoir cette liberté. Elle me fait partager cela en me prenant pour des tours en moto, des petites sorties en ville ou ce genre de chose quand nous avons une heure de battements entre deux cours. J'aimerais la voir plus mais n'ose pas lui demander. Cela fait six mois qu'elle est ici et pourtant j'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir m'en séparer et que nous nous connaissons depuis des années.

- Shizuru tu m'écoutes ?

- Ara ?

Natsuki secoua la tête.

- Tu es partie où là ?

Je lui souris essayant de justifier au mieux mon impolitesse.

- Je suis désolée, je pensais à quelque chose.

- Je veux entendre ton Kyoto-ben.

- Kanin na ?

- Là je te pardonne. Ton accent est tellement jolie… tu devrais l'utiliser plus souvent tu sais.

- Ara mais Natsuki risque de ne pas me comprendre si je parle toujours de cette manière.

Natsuki se pencha vers moi et murmura doucement. Elle avait parfois des réactions assez difficiles à gérer. Envahir mon espace personnel faisait partie de ses réactions que je ne comprenais pas.

- Tu pourras toujours me donner des cours particuliers Miss Kyoto-ben.

Cette phrase avait soulevé quelque chose en moi.

- Mais tu devrais passer plus de temps avec moi, même tes week-ends si tu souhaites l'assimiler rapidement.

Elle haussa les épaules face à ma réponse.

- Tu es d'une bonne compagnie, ça ne me gênerait pas … Bien au contraire.

J'avais rougi sous le coup et la vie se frotter l'arrière de la tête.

- Il y a un endroit où j'aimerais aller mais seule c'est pas le top et c'est assez loin alors si tu veux m'accompagner. On partirait demain matin et rentrerait dimanche dans l'après-midi.

- Mon père ne voudra sans doute pas que…

Elle m'arrêta en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. Encore une fois l'espace personnel est une notion inconnue chez elle …

- Est-ce-que toi tu voudrais ?

J'acquiesçais, son doigt toujours sur mes lèvres. Elle me fixa avec un drôle de sourire et émit d'une façon narquoise.

- Je peux assurer à ton père qu'il n'y aura rien pouvant entraver l'intégrité de sa chaste fille.

- Ikezu Natsuki se moque de moi !

Elle rigola légèrement puis me fixa, attendant sans doute ma réponse.

- Je vais en parler à mon père …

* * *

Le lendemain, je me retrouvais collée à Natsuki sur sa moto. Mon père était en voyage et ma mère ne se souciait guère de mes agissements. N'ayant pas eu un ordre formel de la part de mon père de m'empêcher de sortir, elle accepta. J'étais vraiment contente de pouvoir passer du temps avec Natsuki. Je ne sortais jamais de chez moi le week-end, hormis avec mes parents pour des réceptions ou des cérémonies. C'était ma première sortie découlant de ma volonté et de mon envie.

Natsuki s'arrêta après 1h de route. Nous étions arrivées devant l'océan, un endroit simple et paisible. Natsuki m'allégea de la pression sur mon dos et m'invita à la suivre. Arrivée devant un bungalow, elle l'ouvrit, faisant face à un endroit simple où l'on distinguait une petite salle de bain, une petite cuisine et un lit… attendez un lit ? Et pas de canapé en vue…. Un seul mot me vient à l'esprit ara ?

Elle semble distinguer mon malaise.

- Le lit est fait pour deux personnes, ne t'inquiète pas pour ce genre de petit détail.

Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui m'inquiète mais soit, nous sommes deux femmes. Nous pouvons donc partager un lit. J'ai toujours été seule dans mon lit mais je peux faire un effort et faire l'impasse sur ce 'petit détail'.

Natsuki déposa le sac contenant nos affaires et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. L'eau avait coulé quelque peu puis je vis Natsuki ressortir.

- Tu peux aller prendre une douche si tu veux. L'eau a l'air chaude. J'irais après. Je vais aller chercher de quoi manger un peu plus bas en attendant. Ne te presse pas.

Natsuki était une femme attentionnée. Certains jeunes hommes de notre classe souhaitaient un rendez-vous mais Natsuki les avait tous dissuadé. Elle m'avait dit que ce genre d'amour ne l'intéressait pas. Je ne lui ai pas demandée de s'expliquer car je crois comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Personne ne lui parle réellement alors comment savoir si vous aimez une personne sans prendre le temps de la découvrir. Elle prend soin de moi d'une manière protectrice et douce à la fois. Depuis son arrivée, j'ai acquis une certaine tranquillité. Quand je suis avec elle, personne n'ose venir me parler car elle ose dire ce que moi je n'oserais jamais dire à voix haute et ai même du mal à penser. Je lui suis reconnaissante car même si elle l'ignore, elle m'aide énormément.

Arrivée au moment du coucher, je la vis porter simplement un long t-shirt de basket. Quant à moi, je portais une nuisette légère m'arrivant au-dessus des genoux. Je la vis me regarder un instant puis se glisser dans le lit. Elle émit un Oyasumi léger. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Vers le milieu de la nuit je sentis Natsuki se coller à moi et m'enlacer délicatement. Mon premier réflexe a été de me retourner pour faire face à une Natsuki endormie. Sentant mon mouvement, elle se colla davantage à moi, laissant reposer sa tête sur mes seins. J'étais figée, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage mais sa respiration signalait qu'elle dormait toujours. A ce moment précis, je me suis sentie différente. Natsuki dégageait une chaleur qui me procurait un sentiment d'apaisement mais également d'entièreté. Je me sentais complète. Mes propres pensées me faisaient peur. Je ne peux pas ressentir cela. Elle n'est pas traditionnelle, elle n'est pas japonaise, et surtout c'est une femme. Mon père mourra de honte à coup sûr ou me tuera avant même que je puisse lui signaler mon attachement pour elle. Oui, je suis attachée à elle mais est-ce l'amour ? Non je ne dois pas y penser, je ne peux pas. Je regardais la forme endormie contre moi et passa délicatement ma main dans ses cheveux. Je me suis arrêtée face à mon geste me giflant mentalement. La suite, je ne m'en souviens pas. Je me suis endormie collée à Natsuki.

Le lendemain j'ai senti une main caresser délicatement mes cheveux. J'ai entrouvert mes yeux pour voir que j'étais collée à Natsuki, l'enlaçant à la taille et ayant placé ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Je me suis rapidement décalée, faisant face à un regard étonné.

- Tu vas bien ?

J'ai hoché la tête ayant du mal à masquer mon malaise.

- Tu mens très mal Shizuru …

Je la fixais. Elle passa sa main sur ma joue puis sur mes lèvres et me murmura tendrement.

- Ne me rejette pas Shizuru …

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je sentis quelque chose de doux et plaisant sur mes lèvres mais me retira directement. Elle m'avait embrassé.

- Kanin na je …

Natsuki secoua la tête.

- Non c'est moi. Je voulais juste que tu comprennes que …

- Que ?

Natsuki souffla et détourna le regard.

- Je voudrais être avec toi.

- Nous sommes ensemble.

- Pas de cette manière.

Natsuki s'avança de nouveau et m'embrassa délicatement.

- De cette manière.

- Je ne peux pas.

Natsuki me bloqua dans une étreinte se voulant rassurante.

- Tu ne veux pas ou tu ne peux pas ?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre et la sentit se décaler.

- Je vais prendre une douche.

Le reste de la journée, nous avons été à la plage. Je cherchais à comprendre mes propres actions, mes sentiments et surtout à trouver la réponse à sa question. Depuis ce matin, elle n'avait pas remis le sujet sur le devant, se contentant d'agir de la même façon que d'habitude. Au soir, quand nous nous sommes remises en route, la question restait toujours en suspens dans mon esprit. Depuis mon enfance j'ai été conditionnée dans un mode de vie que je déteste et là, Natsuki vient de tout remettre en cause en l'espace de six mois. De plus, d'ici six mois, elle repartira en Allemagne alors quel avenir pourrait-il y avoir entre nous ? Je ne comprends ni son geste ni sa question. Me concentrant sur mon environnement, je me rends compte que nous sommes devant chez moi. J'avais passé tout le trajet dans mes pensées. Je la vis se décaler et attendre patiemment que je descende. Je retire mon casque et la regarde alors qu'elle cherche à détourner le regard.

- Natsuki ?

- Hum ?

Celle-ci me regarde et je décèle de la peine dans son regard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à ce moment mon cœur rata un battement. Je m'approche d'elle et avant même que je ne comprenne mes propres actes, je me colle contre son corps, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou.

- Je ne peux pas Natsuki …

Celle-ci se décale et je ressens une certaine douleur par l'acceptation de mes pensées. Je la sens me caresser délicatement le visage et m'embrasser sur la joue.

- D'accord.

Je la vois remettre son casque et remonter sur sa moto.

- Je pense que chaque être humain a le droit sur sa propre vie Shizuru alors ne laisse personne te dicter ta conduite. Je ne serais plus là dans six mois mais promets-moi de faire tes propres choix.

Je lui souris et avala la boule présente dans ma gorge.

- Je ne peux pas faire une promesse que je ne pourrais tenir Natsuki.

Je la vois redémarrer sa moto et murmurer un « A demain » sans grande formalité mais je vois que la réponse que j'ai formulée ne lui plaît pas.

En passant le pas de ma porte, je remarque ma mère assise comme à son habitude sur une chaise sirotant son thé. Je n'ai jamais réellement parlé à ma mère. Elle est juste l'épouse de mon père, ne pouvant qu'acquiescer les décisions de celui-ci. Pour autant, tout en me dirigeant vers les quartiers je l'entends me dire dans un murmure.

- Gardez cela loin des yeux de votre père.

Je la regarde confuse. En voyant sa position, je remarque qu'elle a dû apercevoir mes échanges avec Natsuki

- Il n'y a rien de mal mère, c'est une amie.

- Je ne pense pas que vous me dîtes la vérité mais sachez que votre père n'hésitera pas à la tuer s'il a vent de votre relation.

Je secoue la tête avec un léger sentiment de crainte.

- Allez-vous le lui dire ?

Elle continue à fixer la rue. Après une gorgée de thé, elle reprend doucement.

- Je ferais celle qui n'a rien vu.

Après un léger soupire, elle reconcentra son regard sur moi.

- Faîtes ce qui est mieux pour vous ma fille.

Je m'incline légèrement et rejoins mes quartiers, perplexe. Ma mère semble me donner sa bénédiction alors que je ne sais même pas ce que je veux moi-même. Je fixe mon téléphone portable et compose machinalement le numéro de Natsuki mais raccroche immédiatement.


	3. Je ne peux pas

Le lendemain, j'attends comme à mon habitude Natsuki, qui comme à l'habitude est en retard. Oui, une de nos différences: la ponctualité. Je suis, en général, présente un quart d'heure avant le début des cours. Quant à Natsuki … Si elle arrive avant que l'enseignant termine le résumé du dernier cours et la présentation du cours du jour, cela relève du miracle. Les intervenants ont d'ailleurs capitulé de la voir arriver à l'heure. Les cours ne nous permettent pas d'échanger la moindre parole. Au moment du déjeuner, nous parlions de tout et de n'importe quoi. Il semblerait qu'il ne soit rien passé durant ce week-end. Je décide de laisser en suspens malgré que je ne cesse d'y repenser. Elle a été la première à m'embrasser de cette manière. Le contact m'avait pris de court, je l'avoue. Mais avec le recule, je ressens comme un manque. Je commence même à revoir cette scène dans des rêves disons explicites, rêves que je n'ai aucunement le droit de faire. Le pire est de me retrouver en sueur le matin après cela et de devoir faire face à mon père quelques minutes après. Pas qu'il se soucie de moi ou visualise mon malaise mais voir mon père juste après avoir rêvé de ce baiser … Je remercie Kami que mon père ne connaisse pas la moitié de mes pensées. Avec cela, je commence à remarquer des choses que je ne devrais pas sur Natsuki. Comme le fait qu'elle possède une bonne condition physique. Très sportive mais féminine pour autant. Elle a un corps parfaitement sculpté et svelte. En plus de cela, j'ai appris à interpréter ses gestes à mon égard. Certains d'entre eux sont plus que des gestes amicaux. Le fait qu'elle remette une de mes boucles de cheveux derrière mon oreille ou me prend la main quelques instants pour éviter la foule nous entourant. Et pour finir m'embrasse de temps en temps sur la joue pour me souhaiter une bonne soirée … Je devrais lui demander d'arrêter, lui dire que je ne suis pas intéressée ou que je suis mal à l'aise. Lui dire que je ne suis pas intéressée par elle ou une autre femme. Mais le problème, c'est que je ne ressens rien de ce que je devrais lui dire. Je me sens bien avec elle et c'est là, le véritable problème.

* * *

Quelques semaines passent. Je fus surprise de trouver Natsuki m'attendant devant l'entrée.

- Ara Natsuki est tombée du lit?

Elle me sourit et marche pour me rejoindre.

- Non j'ai dû aller chercher mes parents à l'aéroport ce matin.

Je suis surprise par ce qu'elle vient de m'annoncer.

-Ils sont ici ?

Celle-ci hoche la tête et me débite en un seul souffle.

- Mon père a décidé de venir s'installer ici pour continuer son business.

Cette phrase remet en cause toutes mes pensées.

- Tu veux dire que ...

Elle me sourit de toutes ses dents et finit la phrase que j'ai laissé en suspens tellement je suis troublée par cette nouvelle.

- Tu vas devoir me supporter jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité.

Elle semble chercher ses mots et le sourire laisse place à une inquiétude.

- J'ai parlé de toi à mes parents et… Tu voudrais venir chez moi pour les rencontrer ?

- Ara bien sûr.

Ma réponse est suivie par un souffle de celle-ci.

- Bien alors ça sera sans doute ce week-end, tant de tout réaménager.

* * *

Mon père n'a pas discuté sur ma requête pour aller voir la famille Kruger. Quand je lui ai dit le nom de Natsuki, il a simplement sourit et demandé de faire bonne image pour notre famille. Mon père a toujours eu une vision des Allemands comme étant des gens riches et puissants. A ce que j'ai compris, le père de Natsuki est comptable, quant à sa mère, elle est dans la recherche. Je ne pense pas pouvoir attribuer les critères de mon père aux Kruger mais je préfère cela plutôt qu'un refus net de sa part.

Le chauffeur de mon père m'a déposé devant chez Natsuki. Je n'étais jamais partie chez elle, mais je dois avouer que l'endroit est calme et paisible. Je rentre donc dans l'immeuble et me dirige vers son appartement. Je suis accueillie par une Natsuki à moitié habillée ce qui me fait sourire.

- Désolé, j'suis un peu à la bourre.

Elle me fait signe de rentrer et de m'installer dans le salon. Je l'entends me dire où se trouve la théière et le thé vert. Natsuki sait faire les choses à ma convenance. Après une dizaine de minutes, je la vois sortir habillée d'un simple jean et d'un chemisier. La première chose qui me vient à l'esprit.

- Ara suis-je trop habillée ?

Elle me fixe et rougit légèrement. Vêtue d'une robe d'été légère avec mes cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval, j'attends sa réponse.

- Non tu es vraiment très belle comme ça.

Je rougis au compliment. Elle semble réfléchir.

- Mes parents ne vont pas tarder.

- Ara je pensais que l'on allait chez eux.

Elle frotte l'arrière de son cou, un certain malaise ornant ses traits.

- C'était ce qui était prévu mais la maison n'est pas encore assez bien aménagée, selon ma mère.

Elle s'assied près de moi et met une de ses mains sur mon genou dénudé, me faisant légèrement frissonner à ce contact imprévu.

- Merci d'avoir accepté. C'est important pour moi.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que la sonnette retentit. Je la vois se lever et fais de même. Les parents de Natsuki sont très simples et très gentils. Nous avons passé une bonne soirée mais à la fin de celle-ci, Natsuki était dehors avec son père pour lui montrer sa moto. Quant à moi, j'étais avec Madame Kruger qui me fixait avec beaucoup d'attention.

- Vous me ressemblez tellement Shizuru.

- Pardon ?

J'ai vu une certaine tristesse dans ses yeux.

- Mes parents avaient tout prévu pour moi. Étant une fille, je n'ai jamais eu mon mot à dire.

Elle s'était assise à côté de moi, saisissant ma main doucement.

- Ma fille a un cœur tendre et bon. Elle n'a pas cessé de parler de vous depuis son arrivée au Japon.

- Je tiens beaucoup à elle aussi.

- Sachez que nous vous accueillerons à bras ouverts, comme notre propre fille, si vous retournez les sentiments de Natsuki.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre mais tenta timidement.

- Mon père la tuera si j'ose penser à votre fille de cette manière. Je suis désolée si votre avis sur moi change mais je ne peux pas.

Je la sentis me serrer contre elle et me murmurer.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas de ce que votre père pourrait faire à Natsuki. Elle est forte et intelligente. Et n'ayez crainte, nous vous apprécierons quel que soit la part de sentiments que vous retournez à notre fille.

J'avais juste hoché la tête essayant de comprendre la gentillesse de ses gens. Sa mère rit légèrement tout en se relevant.

- Je ne compte pas obliger ma fille à vous courtiser car cela signifierait que je ne vaux guère mieux que mes parents.

Une fois les parents de Natsuki partis, je voulais repartir chez moi mais fut retenue par la jeune femme.

- Nous pourrions regarder un film et je te ramènerais demain.

J'allais répliquer mais elle me coupa dans mon élan.

- Je dormirais sur le canapé. Ne t'inquiète pas.

J'avais simplement hoché la tête. Durant le film, je ne pouvais cesser de penser aux paroles de la mère de Natsuki. Celle-ci était plongée dans le film et semblait sereine. Je voulais plus d'elle, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule.

- Tout va bien Shizuru ?

Je lui souris mais ne dis rien. Je la vois éteindre la télé, signe que le film est fini.

- Je te laisse mon lit.

Je secoue la tête.

- Le canapé est très bien Natsuki.

Voyant que je ne capitulerais pas, elle cède et part chercher un oreiller et des couvertures.

La nuit a pris place dans cette pièce. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je ne cesse de me retourner. Je fixe la porte entrouverte de la chambre à Natsuki. Je me mords légèrement la lèvre inférieure mais décide de me lever et de me diriger dans cette pièce. Je distingue une masse endormie dans les couvertures. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais je me suis faufilée dans ses draps et instinctivement collée à elle.

* * *

Le lendemain, je me suis réveillée contre un corps chaud. Je me décale légèrement mais sursaute lors de l'entente d'une voix rauque.

- Bien dormi ?

Je me retourne et vois Natsuki me regarder tendrement. Elle semble hésiter puis passe délicatement sa main dans mes cheveux.

- Tu es si belle au lever du jour Shizuru.

Je ne bouge pas et me contente de la fixer. Elle descend sa main vers ma taille et l'enserre tout en comblant le vide. Sa tête repose sur la mienne me donnant un accès à son cou. Je m'imprègne de son odeur et passe à mon tour mes mains autour de sa taille. Je la sens frissonner au contact. Nous restons un moment dans cette position jusqu'à l'entente d'une sonnerie de téléphone… Mon téléphone. Je l'attrape rapidement et me raidis face à l'identifiant me faisant face.

- Père ? … Veuillez m'excuser je … Bien Père…. Je vous prie de m'…

Je sens les larmes monter suite aux propos crus et durs de mon père. Une main vient prendre mon téléphone. Avant même que je ne comprenne j'entends une autre voix.

- Monsieur Viola ? Je suis navrée d'avoir retenu votre fille aussi tard. J'assume pleinement la responsabilité alors je vous en prie ne soyez pas dur avec Shizuru. Elle n'a fait que répondre avec courtoisie à ma requête certes égoïste…. Je comprends… Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous ramènerais votre fille en début d'après-midi… Bien monsieur… Pareillement.

Le téléphone fut raccroché et jeté sur la commode de Natsuki. Celle-ci essuya les quelques larmes ayant coulé de mon visage et murmura.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ton père semblait satisfait de mon monologue.

J'inclinais légèrement la tête et voulu sortir du lit mais sentit une prise ferme sur mes habits. Avant même qu'elle puisse émettre un son, je continuais à me lever.

- Je ne peux pas Natsuki.

Je me suis cachée dans la salle de bain pendant plus d'une heure puis ai décidé de lui faire face. Elle était déjà habillée, casque en main.

- Je vais te ramener.

Le ton était différent mais je décidais de ne pas m'attarder là-dessus. Elle me déposa devant chez moi et repartit directement. Après un interrogatoire poussé de mon père, j'ai pu rejoindre ma chambre et m'allonger sur mon lit. Mon esprit embrailla directement sur Natsuki. J'étouffais un léger gémissement de douleur mais ne put retenir mes larmes. J'avais enfin compris le sentiment associé à Natsuki et ceci ne pouvait qu'accentuer ma douleur et mon désespoir.


	4. Jalousie

_**Note de l'auteur : Aujourd'hui l'un de mes meilleurs amis s'est fait incinérer. Repose en paix mon ami.**_

_**Je remercie**** les review, les mises en favori et ceux et celles qui me suivent. Sur ce, chapitre 4 : Jalousie **_

* * *

Lundi arriva vite, trop vite si vous voulez connaître mon avis. Je suis surprise de voir Natsuki avec une autre fille. Celle-ci est assez grande et possède un visage fin. Elle semble également plus jeune que moi. Je m'approche des deux jeunes femmes et m'incline légèrement en signe de respect. Natsuki me sourit rapidement et énonce sans grande formalité.

- C'est Nao Zhang, elle arrive tout droit d'Allemagne et voici Shizuru Viola, mon binôme de travail.

Mon cœur rate alors un battement à l'entente de ces mots. C'est tout ce que je suis pour elle? Un binôme? J'essaie cependant de rester stoïque malgré une soudaine douleur à l'estomac. Lorsque la cloche sonne, je remarque Nao faire un léger clin d'œil à Natsuki puis lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille la faisant rougir. Le sentiment m'habitant à cet instant précis est différent de la colère, c'est quelque chose de plus profond. Le mépris, la haine, la jalousie. Je m'arrête sur le dernier terme et suis assez déroutée. Je suis jalouse d'une jeune femme que je viens de rencontrer. Natsuki ne semble pas remarquer mon malaise et continue à discuter tout en se dirigeant vers notre salle de classe. Je serais incapable de retranscrire la discussion tellement mon esprit était en boucle sur la jeune allemande.

Pendant plus de deux semaines, mon quotidien évolue. Nao est de plus en plus présente que ce soit aux heures de repas ou encore au début et fin de journée. J'ai remarqué un lien important entre Nao et Natsuki. Elles semblent se connaître depuis des années et s'apprécient mutuellement. La jalousie ressentie devient de plus en plus présente. Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas dans le même cursus que nous sinon je crois bien que j'aurais pu perdre patience. Natsuki est toujours la même avec moi. Nous n'avons pas eu d'autres rapprochements autres qu'amicaux et à y penser, je sens mon cœur s'alourdir d'un coup. Dans mon esprit, Nao a pris la place que j'aimerais occuper dans le cœur de Natsuki. Ma réalité est cruelle, car oui je suis convaincue que Nao et Natsuki sont ensembles mais par respect pour moi Natsuki passe le silence là-dessus. Nao quant à elle, fait tout pour faire ressortir le côté jaloux de ma personne. Elle alterne entre gestes et paroles ne laissant pas plusieurs solutions à l'interprétation de ses insinuations. Qui pourrait ne pas comprendre les termes tels que « Natsuki est chaude dans ses sous-vêtements » ou encore « Natsuki sait exprimer ses émotions les plus masquées dans les moments les plus intimes » et le summum pour moi « Natsuki a des doigts de fée et sait parfaitement s'en servir pour détendre une femme ». Mais encore là-dessus je préfère me taire et plaquer ce masque de courtoisie sur mon visage.

Je me souviens d'un samedi où je m'ennuyais royalement et ne savais pas quoi faire. J'ai donc décidé de sortir et était heureuse de savoir mon père en déplacement pendant trois semaines. Je voulais me détendre alors j'ai pris un livre et suis allée au parc. Je me suis assise sur un banc sous un chêne et ai commencé à bouquiner. Je fus surprise d'entendre mon prénom et leva mon nez de mon bouquin pour faire face à la mère de Natsuki. Celle-ci me sourit et s'installa à mes côtés.

- Bonjour Kruger-han.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom Shizuru. Comment allez-vous?

- Bien je vous remercie.

Madame Kruger, ou plutôt Saeko, me parla un peu puis son attention fut portée sur des personnes assises un peu plus loin sur le gazon. En fixant davantage, je remarquais Monsieur Kruger, Natsuki et Nao. J'essayais de masquer ma tristesse mais en vain. Elle s'est, sans doute, aperçue de mon malaise.

- Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? Je suis sûre que Natsuki serra heureuse de vous voir.

J'ai poliment refusé l'offre et me releva.

- Natsuki est avec sa petite-amie, je ne veux pas la déranger. Je vous remercie d'être venue me saluer et vous souhaite une agréable journée Saeko-han.

Sur quoi je laissais mon interlocutrice et me dirigea vers le centre-ville.

* * *

Après plus d'une heure à marcher, profitant simplement du calme et essayant de me vider la tête, je rebroussais chemin pour retourner chez moi. Je fus surprise de voir Natsuki accoudée à sa moto devant chez moi. J'essayais d'apparaître la plus normale possible et lui adressa un sourire.

- Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu au parc, pourquoi tu n'es pas venue ?

J'essayais de me sortir de cette discussion car je ne voulais pas repenser à ce que j'avais vu.

- Natsuki était en famille, je ne voulais pas la déranger.

Je la vis se redresser et s'avancer vers moi. Elle remarqua une émotion beaucoup plus triste dans mon regard.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui. Tu devrais profiter de ta journée avec Nao.

Elle portait un air septique face à ma réplique.

- Nao est avec Nina. Je vais pas tenir la chandelle.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils sur quoi elle reprit avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Nina est la raison pour laquelle Nao est ici. Je te l'ai pas dit ? Ma stupide cousine a décidé de suivre sa copine et venir polluer mon air.

- Nao est ta cousine ?

- T'es pas très observatrice.

- Ara ?

- On possède le même fichu caractère et les mêmes yeux.

A dire vrai, je n'étais pas partie jusque-là dans mon observation. Dès la première fois, j'avais décidé de faire abstraction de la présence de Nao.

- Tu veux dîner avec moi ce soir ?

Je fixais un instant Natsuki qui avait remis son casque. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me suis contentée d'hocher la tête et de me glisser derrière elle.

Elle m'amena dans un endroit chic, avec vue sur l'océan. Nous étions à une table sur la terrasse, en retrait des autres personnes. Elle ne cessait de me fixer et j'avoue que cela m'avait manqué. Elle semblait chercher ses mots et rougit légèrement.

- Je tenais à m'excuser ...

- T'excuser ?

- Ma mère m'a dit que tu pensais que Nao était ma copine. Et j'avoue l'avoir fait exprès ...

J'étais sous le choc. Je fixais la femme en face de moi qui reprit difficilement.

- Je voulais voir ta réaction et te rendre jalouse mais c'était stupide. Surtout que ça n'a rien amené alors désolée. Tu m'en veux ?

Je me suis contentée de secouer la tête. J'ai passé une soirée vraiment très belle et simple, parlant de tout et de rien avec Natsuki. Elle m'avait proposé de marcher le long de la mer. Le silence avec peu à peu prit sa place. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, je la vis s'asseoir sur le sable et je l'ai imité. Je la fixais, concentrée sur l'océan. J'étais moi-même concentrée sur sa beauté et toutes les choses la rendant si précieuse à mes yeux. Je fermais un instant les yeux et me murmura plus pour moi-même.

- J'ai ressentie … La jalousie.

Je la vis me fixer mais je me contentais de regarder l'océan en poursuivant.

- J'ai cru que toi et Nao étaient ensemble et j'ai eu mal rien qu'à y penser. Alors tu as réussi à me rendre jalouse.

Je sentis une main sur ma joue, m'obligeant à la regarder. Elle m'embrassa légèrement sur la joue puis sur les lèvres et murmura doucement.

- Je t'aime Shizuru.

Je ne sais pas si à ce moment précis j'ai perdu la raison ou au contraire ai commencé à vivre mais je lui ai rendu son baiser. C'était un baiser maladroit car je n'avais jamais embrassé quelqu'un mais je sentis sa main sur ma joue, continuant à me demander plus que ce baiser. Nous nous sommes embrassées pendant plusieurs minutes puis la réalité revint taper à la porte de mon esprit. Je me suis décalée et observée les environs par peur d'être vue par d'autres personnes et pire par des personnes connaissant mon paternel. Je voulais me relever mais elle me prit délicatement la main.

- Il n'y a personne rassure-toi et détend-toi Shizuru.

- Je… Je voudrais rentrer.

Je la vis souffler mais elle se releva, me proposant sa main pour me relever. Arrivée devant chez moi, seul le phare de sa moto éclairait les environs. Elle me regarda descendre et reprit le casque que je lui tendis. Je ne savais pas quoi faire à ce moment précis. Je me suis approchée de sa moto.

- Merci pour le repas.

Elle porta un sourire narquois, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère et surtout me détendre.

- Merci pour le baiser.

Elle m'embrassa légèrement sur la joue, au coin de mes lèvres. Je restais figée par cette démonstration d'affection. Elle reprit plus sérieusement.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas indifférente à mes sentiments Shizuru. Nous pouvons y aller doucement et surtout n'en parler à personne. Tu sais que je t'aime alors je te laisse le choix. Soit nous sommes ensemble, soit je te courtise jusqu'à temps que tu comprennes que je ne prendrais pas un non comme réponse sachant tes sentiments. A toi de choisir Shizuru

Sur quoi, elle démarra sa moto et s'éloigna me laissant seule avec ce choix qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Pour autant je ne pouvais que la remercier silencieusement. Elle m'aimait et est prête à tout pour moi. Non pas pour ma fortune, pour le respect de mon père mais pour moi et uniquement moi. Je n'avais qu'une seule question en tête : Arriverais-je à défier l'autorité de mon père Anata Viola ?


	5. Perdre le contrôle

**_Note de l'auteur : CLASSE M !_**

**_Chapitre 5 : Perdre le contrôle_**

* * *

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'endormir. Toute la soirée repassait en boucle dans ma tête, ne me laissant que très peu de répit. La fatigue avait cependant eu raison de moi. Le lendemain, j'avais rejoint le campus avec un peu d'appréhension. Natsuki était déjà là avec Nao qui s'éclipsa dès ma venue. Peu être que Natsuki lui avait expliqué notre soirée … Non, elle a sûrement compris depuis bien longtemps que sa présence n'était pas désirée. Du moins avant la révélation de Natsuki. Maintenant que je connais la vérité, je veux bien la voir roder autour de Natsuki. Une fois à proximité de Natsuki, mon esprit laissa de côté le comportement de Nao pour se réorienter directement vers les événements de la veille.

Durant une semaine, je ne parlais que très peu à Natsuki, perdue dans mes pensées et me posant de multiples questions. Après plus d'une semaine à me torturer l'esprit, j'avais décidé de sortir de chez moi, direction l'appartement de Natsuki. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse me demander la raison de ma venue, je m'étais invitée dans son repère et émis un « D'accord » tout en m'asseyant sur son canapé. Elle resta un instant devant la porte ouverte, puis la referma et s'assied à son tour.

- D'accord ?

- Oui.

- Pourrais-tu être un peu plus explicite Shizuru ?

Avait-elle oublié sa proposition ? J'ai senti un sentiment de malaise m'envahir. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand je sentis une caresse sur ma joue, me ramenant à la réalité.

- Shizuru ?

- Je suis d'accord pour ta … proposition.

- D'aller, pendant les vacances, dans le chalet que mes parents ont réservé ? C'est génial … Je suis heureuse que ton père à accepter … Je pensais pas qu'il était déjà rentré d'ailleurs.

Je m'étais levée, énervée par son manque de compréhension. Elle se leva à son tour face à mon geste soudain.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- NON Natsuki, je ne vais pas bien!

- Mais ...

- Ce n'est pas du chalet que je te parle c'est de …

- De?

Elle était à quelques centimètres de moi et j'ai fait la seule chose qui pourrait me libérer de mes craintes. Je l'ai rapidement embrassé et finis sur un « Je suis d'accord pour ça »

Elle me fixa avec cette étincelle si pure qui me calma directement. Elle se contenta de me ramener sur le canapé. Elle me serra contre elle. Elle murmura pour me calmer ou peut-être me rassurer, je ne le sais pas moi-même.

- Je suis contente Shizuru mais …

- Mais ?

- Pour le chalet ? On pourrait être rien que nous deux ...

- Il y aura tes parents.

- Nous ne resterons pas avec eux.

- Personne ne doit être au courant Natsuki.

Elle resserra son emprise et m'embrassa dans le cou « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. S'il te plaît … Dis juste oui »

- Je dois en parler à mon père avant ...

* * *

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais embarquer dans une voiture avec les Kruger. Madame Kruger était elle-même venue se présenter à mon père et lui demander pour m'accueillir pendant plusieurs semaines chez elle. Mon père s'était enfermé dans son bureau avec elle. J'avoue que j'appréhendais ce que celle-ci pouvait dire à mon paternel. Pour autant, je la vis ressortir deux heures plus tard avec un léger sourire et un clin d'œil à mon égard ne signifiant qu'une seule chose : l'acceptation de mon père.

Monsieur et Madame Kruger se trouvaient sur les deux sièges avant de la voiture alors que je me situais à l'arrière avec Natsuki. Celle-ci semblait légèrement énervée. Regrettait-elle sa proposition ? Malgré que la peur, j'avais décidé de lui poser la question.

- Tout va bien Natsuki ?

Celle-ci se contenta de grogner. J'allais réitérer ma question lorsque Madame Kruger me devança.

- Laissez-là dans son coin Shizuru. Quand elle aura fini de bouder pour des choses futiles, elle arrêtera. Je croyais t'avoir élevée mieux que cela ma fille…

Natsuki sortit de son mutisme et fixa sa mère droit dans les yeux.

- Futiles ? Pfff n'importe quoi. Y'a rien de plus important !

Je fixais Natsuki un instant qui focalisa de nouveau son regard vers l'extérieur. Madame Kruger s'était contentée de reporter son attention sur son mari. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, je saisis délicatement la main de Natsuki, la faisant se tourner vers moi. Je lui murmurais alors doucement.

- Explique-moi s'il te plaît.

Natsuki souffla puis murmura à son tour tout en se rapprochant de moi.

- Je voulais que toi et moi on y aille à moto ...

- Jusqu'au chalet ?

Celle-ci se contenta d'hocher la tête. J'allais lui répondre mais fut encore une fois devancée.

- Il y a plus de 4h de route !

- J'ai déjà fait plus en moto.

- Les routes sont abîmées.

- Y'a des amortisseurs sur une moto !

- Peut-être mais je ne voulais pas t'entendre te plaindre pendant trois jours parce que tu ne pouvais plus t'asseoir sur tes fesses !

- J'avais 5 ans de moins la dernière fois !

Mon regard allait de Natsuki à sa mère. Monsieur Kruger posa une main sur celle de sa femme, commençant à perdre patience et fixa Natsuki à travers le rétroviseur.

- Natsuki ! Ta mère a juste pensé que cela serait plus approprié pour vous deux. Shizuru n'aurait peut-être pas supporté autant que toi alors ne sois pas égoïste et remercie ta mère pour sa bienveillance.

Natsuki fixa un instant son père puis me fixa difficilement.

- Il a raison … Je suis désolée Shizuru.

Le reste du voyage avait été réalisé sans encombre. Natsuki s'était finalement endormie sur moi. Je vis Saeko sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle avait vu la scène mais elle n'émit aucun commentaire. Elle se contenta d'animer la conversation en me demandant plus de choses sur moi et en me racontant les meilleurs moments de Natsuki. Celle-ci aurait été réveillée, je doute fort qu'elle aurait apprécié la discussion la tournant légèrement en dérision. Pour autant, j'étais contente de savoir plus de choses personnelles sur elle.

Arrivée au chalet, je fus surprise de n'y découvrir que deux chambres. Après avoir rangé mes affaires pour ma part et balancé son sac dans un coin pour la part de Natsuki, nous avions eu le droit à un excellent repas. Natsuki m'avait pris délicatement la main pour m'amener à l'extérieur lorsque ses parents avec le dos tourné. Elle m'amena à l'aplomb de la forêt et me bloqua délicatement contre un arbre.

- Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois là avec moi Shizuru.

Elle m'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres comme pour avoir mon consentement puis réitéra son geste d'une façon plus marquée. Après plusieurs minutes à m'embrasser et me câliner, elle s'écarta à contrecœur et m'invita à rentrer au chalet suite à la naissance de la nuit.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent où je me sentais vraiment bien, à l'écart de tout, en compagnie de Natsuki. Celle-ci avait vu juste. Ses parents passaient leur temps hors du chalet et loin de notre vue. Nous étions, de ce fait, seules. Natsuki m'amena au centre-ville, faire de la randonnée, faire du vélo. Elle m'apprit à distinguer les différents éléments composant la forêt. Même si elle ne montrait aucune démonstration d'affection devant ses parents, je pense qu'ils savaient que leur fille me courtisait et avait capturé mon cœur. Pour autant, aucun des deux n'avait osé aborder, faire une quelconque supposition ou demande à ce sujet. Tout était parfaitement sous contrôle … Jusqu'à cette nuit-là …

Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il fasse aussi chaud et encore moins le fait que Natsuki dorme en sous-vêtement contre moi. Je n'avais pas prévu non plus de devoir retirer ma nuisette en plein milieu de la nuit car je manquais d'air. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Natsuki se réveillerait alors que je n'étais qu'en sous-vêtement. Elle avait semble-t-il apprécié la vue de mon corps à voir la légère rougeur qui se dessinait sur son visage. Je n'avais pas prévu que je me serais sentie si belle et si désirable dans ses yeux. Et je n'aurais jamais pensé me perdre autant dans les flammes de désir brûlant dans ses pupilles. Ou peut-être était-ce mon propre désir que je voyais à travers ses yeux ? Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvée allongée sur le lit, mon dos rentrant délicatement en contact avec le matelas. Je ne pouvais pas réfléchir suite à des picotements se déplaçant sur mon front, ma joue, mes lèvres, mon cou, ma poitrine et qui venaient mourir juste au niveau de mon bas ventre. Ces picotements n'étaient pas uniquement dus à mes propres envies mais se propageaient après chaque passage de Natsuki. Elle avait retiré ses sous-vêtements sans que je m'en rende compte et me surplombait de toute sa beauté. Ma main a commandé elle-même ses propres actions en venant délicatement caresser sa joue puis son sein droit, puis descendre le long de la ligne centrale de son ventre pour finalement s'arrêter au niveau de son pubis. Je restais là à la fixer, ma main ne bougeant pas. Un léger grognement se fit entendre et avant même que je ne puisse comprendre, Natsuki s'était allongée sur moi et embrassa toutes les parties visibles de mon corps. Je sentis sa main droite malaxer délicatement ma poitrine à travers le tissu de mon soutien-gorge. Son autre main descendit le long de mon ventre et s'arrêta au niveau de mon bas ventre. Elle caressa délicatement celui-ci en réalisant des petits cercles devenant de plus en plus proche de mon intimité. Je ne sais comment, mes mains avaient trouvé refuge dans son dos, sur chacune de ses omoplates. Elle me fixa un instant lorsqu'elle pressa sa paume contre mon clitoris. Un léger gémissement sortit de ma bouche. J'avais honte de cette démonstration de faiblesse alors je mordais ma lèvre inférieure du mieux que je pouvais. Mon action fut vite arrêtée par Natsuki qui m'embrassa amoureusement tout en continuant à caresser de son majeur mon clitoris. Mes gémissements étaient de plus en plus sonores mais je ne pouvais pas lui demander d'arrêter. J'aurais voulu le faire car je ne pouvais pas, ne devais pas faire ce que je faisais actuellement. Mon père allait me tuer. Mais ma raison et ma peur étaient si petites face au plaisir et l'envie qui brûlaient mes veines. Ma prise sur ses omoplates était plus ferme mais cela ne semblait pas la gêner. Elle arrêta ses mouvements et je la sentis se décaler vers le bas. Une traînée de baisers me signalait sa localisation. Je sentis ses doigts fins retirer mon shorty. Un léger baiser sur mon pubis me fit légèrement frissonner, je la sentis encore descendre. Elle avait placé ses mains au niveau de mes fesses et instinctivement, j'avais replié mes jambes. Ce qu'elle fit après me laissa dans une brume de plaisir sans fin. Je sentis sa langue titiller mon clitoris et essaya d'arrêter mes gémissements en posant ma main sur ma bouche. En vain … Après plusieurs minutes à s'amuser avec cette partie si sensible de mon anatomie, elle engouffra sa langue dans mon intimité, réalisant de légers va et vient. Ma main avait quitté ma bouche pour se placer sur le haut de sa tête, lui demandant indirectement d'arrêter… C'est un mensonge que personne ne croira. Bien sûr que je voulais qu'elle continue mais peut-être aurait-il fallu qu'elle arrête pour sa propre sécurité et surtout pour la mienne. Mon autre main était solidement accroché au barreau du lit, seule ancre pour ne pas me perdre face à ce plaisir si bon, si puissant. Mes gémissements avaient peu à peu été plus sonores mais à ce moment précis, le fait que nous n'étions pas seules m'avait définitivement quitté l'esprit. Elle continua son traitement en alternant entre coup de langue et caresse avec son majeur. Elle se releva d'un coup, et se replaça contre moi en réalisant de léger va et vient. Elle se colla fortement contre moi, ses hanches contre les miennes. Ses coups de reins étaient puissants et synchronisés à mes halètements. Elle passa ses mains en dessous de mes hanches et j'enroulais comme par instinct mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Ses coups de reins étaient toujours plus brutaux, plus forts et plus exigeants. J'avais fini par lâcher le barreau du lit pour lui tenir fermement le dos, la griffant par la même occasion. Ses coups de reins contre mon pubis commençaient à me faire mal et je ressentais une douleur profonde au sein de mon intimité. Natsuki s'arrêta un instant et m'embrassa tout en introduisant son index puis son majeur en moi. Les coups de reins avaient été vite remis en marche et je ne pensais pas que je pouvais avoir autant de voix. Je voulais qu'elle s'arrête face à la douleur de son intrusion mais je voulais qu'elle continue face au bien être que cela me faisait ressentir. Je la griffais à sang mais cela lui donnait une excuse supplémentaire pour accélérer ses mouvements tant en force qu'en vitesse. Jusqu'à ce qu'un dernier son sorte de ma bouche. Elle m'avait vidé de toute mon énergie et la seule chose que je pouvais faire était de la tenir fermement pendant que je ressentais cette jouissance en moi. Ses doigts étaient encore en moi, piégés par mon propre corps. Son souffle était saccagé, autant que le mien, je dirais même plus que le mien. Pour autant, elle ne me lâchait pas et continuait à m'embrasser dans le cou et sur les lèvres. Quand mon corps lui a enfin permis de récupérer ses doigts, elle se décala délicatement et se plaça contre moi m'enlaçant tendrement. Après avoir distingué un léger ronflement, je me retrouvais là à fixer le plafond et mes craintes avaient finalement repris le dessus. Une question revint en boucle dans mon esprit en même temps que des larmes s'échappaient de mes yeux …. Qu'ai-je fais ?


	6. Crainte d'un père et amour d'une mère

_**Note de l'auteur : Avant dernier chapitre. J'essayerais de poster le dernier chapitre demain. Ma prochaine histoire sera sans doute publiée dès jeudi prochain. La prochaine story sera dans un tout autre style et s'étalera sur au moins 20 chapitres. Merci pour les avis, suivis et mise en favoris.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Crainte d'un père et amour d'une mère**_

Je me suis réveillée seule, nue dans ce lit. Enfilant ma nuisette, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. L'eau chaude sur mon corps révéla de légères marques. Je sursautais lorsque je sentis deux mains s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Un léger baiser sur mon cou fit redescendre légèrement la pression.

- Je suis partie chercher ton petit déjeuner mais tu avais déjà quitté le lit…

Je me retournais et fis face à Natsuki en tenue d'Eve portant une légère moue boudeuse. Je souris légèrement à la vue mais repris mes actions de nettoyage. Je frottais assez énergiquement toutes les parcelles de mon corps. Cela ne servirait pas à me laver de ma faiblesse et de mes actions. Je sentis une main prendre le savon.

- Shizuru ?

Je ne voulais pas lui faire face. Rien qu'à repenser à notre nuit, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trembler. Elle me retourna et me fixa, l'inquiétude était percevable dans ses yeux.

- Tout va bien ?

Je fermais un instant les yeux et essaya de trouver les mots justes.

- Ce qui s'est passé hier, je …

- Tu regrettes ?

Je vis la peine dans ses yeux et ne savais pas quoi répondre. Oui je regrettais ma faiblesse mais en même temps je ne la regrettais pas. J'étais enfin … entière. A cette réalisation, mon esprit s'éclaircit un instant. Je me murmurais plus pour moi-même.

- Oui c'est ça.

- Je suis désolée. Je pensais que tu le voulais. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal ou te faire sentir mal Shizuru.

Je secouais la tête pour la rassurer sur son manque de compréhension face à mes propos.

- Je ne peux pas dire que je regrette Natsuki, ce qui s'est passé. C'est juste … Mon père va …

Elle me ramena vers son corps et caressa délicatement mes cheveux.

- Ton père n'a pas à le savoir Shizuru. C'est notre monde. Personne n'a et ne sera au courant que nous sommes ensembles ou que nous avons fait l'amour.

Je la fixais un instant et me contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle sortit de la douche, me laissant seule pour finir ce que j'avais entrepris avant son arrivée.

* * *

Le regard des parents de Natsuki sur moi commençait vraiment à me gêner. Je savais qu'ils avaient dû nous entendre hier soir. Natsuki avait tort, deux personnes étaient déjà au courant de nos relations. Le père de Natsuki me fixa avec ce que je présume être de la curiosité alors que sa mère portait un léger sourire narquois sur ses lèvres. J'avais besoin du soutien de Natsuki mais celle-ci était concentrée sur sa nourriture et ne semblait pas s'intéresser à son entourage. Une fois son repas fini, elle releva la tête et me fixa avec un léger sourire.

- On va dans la chambre ? Je suis fatiguée.

J'acquiesçai et entendis un léger « hum hum ». Natsuki fronça les sourcils quand son père et sa mère éclatèrent de rire.

- Qui y'a-t-il de drôle ?

- Vous deux.

Natsuki reprit place sur sa chaise et continua à fixer ses parents.

- Nous deux ?

Saeko plaça ses deux mains sur la table.

- Oublie. Allez vous reposer. Je pense que tu en as besoin Natsuki. Même vous Shizuru ...

J'avais légèrement rougis face à l'insinuation de Saeko. Pour autant Natsuki n'avait semble-t-il pas compris.

- Oublier ? Si vous avez un problème tous les deux avec moi et surtout avec Shizuru, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'oublierais.

- Tu es si protectrice de tes intérêts ma fille ...

- Et ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- Que nous aimerions pouvoir dormir aussi ce soir alors si vous pouviez éviter d'avoir des relations amicales très sonores, cela nous arrangerait ta mère et moi.

Je ne savais plus où me mettre et à voir le visage de Natsuki, elle était plus que choquée par les dires de son père. Vu que Natsuki ne pourrait pas dire une réplique, j'avais décidé d'intervenir.

- Je suis désolée Kruger-han pour notre comportement d'hier. C'est inapproprié et inacceptable. Cela ne se reproduira plus, je peux vous le garantir.

Monsieur Kruger semblait dérouté par ma réplique. La mère de Natsuki se leva et m'enlaça délicatement.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. C'est tout à fait correct. Nous voulions simplement vous taquiner un peu.

Natsuki semblait se remettre du choc et bredouilla.

- Viens Shizuru. Laissons ces deux pervers seuls avant qu'ils ne disent ou fassent quelque chose d'encore plus gênant.

Saeko sourit légèrement et nous fixa un instant avant d'annoncer « Ayez du plaisir mes enfants! ». Une porte claquée fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint.

Malgré ma promesse à Monsieur Kruger, Natsuki arrivait presque tous les soirs à me faire revenir sur ma parole. Il a été très difficile de revenir chez moi et surtout de dormir seule dans mon lit. J'étais quelque peu frustrée en repensant à ce que je perdais lorsque Natsuki n'étais pas là.

Mon père m'avait convoqué dans son bureau, un soir, alors que je rentrais des cours. Il me fixa pendant plusieurs minutes puis me posa des questions sur Natsuki. Je n'étais pas à l'aise. J'avais le pressentiment qu'il se doutait de quelques choses. Pour autant, il m'intima l'ordre de l'inviter à dîner pour la remercier de m'avoir hébergé durant les vacances. Je ne savais pas si je devais me réjouir ou avoir peur d'où cela pourrait amener. J'avais donc simplement hoché la tête.

* * *

Natsuki était ponctuelle. Une chose qui m'avait surprise. Mon père ne lui a même pas laissé le temps de s'asseoir qu'il la harcelait de questions. Natsuki semblait maîtriser la situation et donner les réponses que mon père voulait entendre. Ma mère se contentait d'être là spectatrice de la scène. Un des domestiques s'avança vers mon père et lui murmura quelque chose que je ne pouvais entendre. S'ensuit, un abandon du dîner de la part de celui-ci. Ma mère proposa à Natsuki de rester ce qui me surprit. Celle-ci se contenta d'accepter l'offre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ma mère n'avait pas fait préparer de chambre pour Natsuki, la laissant dormir avec moi. Je ne savais pas si je devais la remercier ou me méfier de cela. Avant d'aller dans mes quartiers, Natsuki décida d'aller prendre une douche. Ma mère en profita pour me prendre à partie.

- Votre père ne rentrera sûrement pas ce soir.

- Bien Mère.

Ma mère me fixa un instant et s'avança vers moi. Elle me caressa doucement le visage et murmura le regard vague.

- Vous avez tellement grandi ma fille.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre mais la sentis me tenir fermement contre elle. Du plus loin que je me souvienne ma mère ne m'avait jamais enlacé de cette façon.

- Sachez que quel que soit vos choix, vous resterez ma fille. Vous êtes la seule chose dont je suis fière et que je ne regrette pas.

Je sentis un léger malaise. Ma mère se décala et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je m'étais instinctivement recoller contre elle et lui murmura.

- Je vous aime aussi Mère.

Elle se décala et me fixa de ses yeux pourpres, seul lien de ressemblance physique entre nous. Elle me sourit et regarda par-dessus mon épaule. Natsuki était là et nous observait avec une certaine gêne. Ma mère s'avança vers elle et l'enlaça délicatement.

- Prenez soin de ma fille. Gardez cela loin de mon mari Natsuki-han. Pour votre bien et celui de ma fille, mon mari ne doit jamais l'apprendre.

- Et vous ?

- Ara ? Je ne veux pas imposer à ma fille mon mode de vie. Mais je ferais celle qui n'a rien vu pour ne pas subir les foudres de mon mari.

Natsuki fixa un instant ma mère.

- Pourquoi acceptez-vous votre mode de vie ? Vous pourriez divorcer ou vous en aller comme Maman l'a fait.

Ma mère sourit légèrement et caressa les cheveux à Natsuki.

- Je ne suis pas votre mère Natsuki-han. C'est une femme remarquable avec beaucoup de force. Elle a un charisme qui a laissé mon mari déconcerté lors de leur entrevue. Mais je ne possède rien de tout cela. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Natsuki-han, le plus dur est derrière moi. Par contre pour vous, le plus dur reste à venir.

Natsuki se contenta d'hocher la tête. Ma mère nous salua et se rendit elle-même dans ses quartiers.

Une fois dans notre chambre, Natsuki se faufila dans le lit et attendit que je prenne place à ses côtés. Elle avait le regard vague et semblait légèrement perdue. Elle murmura légèrement.

- Ta mère est comme un oiseau en cage…

J'acquiesçais difficilement face à la réalité. Elle se positionna sur le côté et me prit délicatement la main.

- Promets-moi de me fuir si je te fais du mal ou que tu souffres ou que tu ne veux plus de moi ou que …

J'avais embrassé Natsuki pour la faire taire et lui murmura tout en me recollant contre elle.

- Je t'aime Natsuki.

C'était la première fois que je lui disais. Elle me le disait assez régulièrement mais je n'avais jamais trouvé le bon moment ou la sérénité que je ressentais actuellement. Je la sentis se coller davantage à moi et m'endormis contre cette femme si chère à mon cœur.


	7. nouvelle vie, nouveau départ

_**Note de l'auteur : désolé pour le retard mais j'enchaîne entretien sur entretien donc difficile de rester à jour côté mise à jour. Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Je vais directement enchaîner sur une autre fiction dans un autre style. Sur ce, chapitre 7 : nouvelle vie, nouveau départ.**_

* * *

Je n'oublierais jamais ce soir-là. Le soir où mon père m'a mise à la porte. La raison ? Une de nos camarades de classes nous a surpris, Natsuki et moi, en train de nous embrasser. Elle nous a pris en photo et l'a transmise à son père. Il s'est empressé de lui montrer et voilà le résultat. Je me retrouve devant la porte de Natsuki en larmes et sans réponse. Après plus de deux heures d'attente, je la vois arriver, casque en main. Elle me fixe avec un regard de compassion, distinguant quelques affaires que j'ai pu récupérer avant que mon père ne me chasse. Elle se contente d'ouvrir la porte et de saisir les différents sacs. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui expliquer. Elle n'a pas posé de questions et s'est juste assurée que je vais bien. Douleur … C'est le seul sentiment qui avait surgi lorsque mon père m'a giflé et m'a jeté dehors en me traitant de tous les noms. Après cela, je suis restée à la porte pendant environ une demi-heure puis ai entendu du bruit à l'arrière. Quand je suis partie voir, ma mère me regarda un instant, m'enlaça et me tendit quelques sacs ainsi qu'une enveloppe où plusieurs billets dépassés. Elle n'a pas dit un mot, peur que mon père ne vienne et ne devienne violent contre sa désobéissance. Je ne lui en veux pas et la remercie d'ailleurs. La douleur a continué durant tout le trajet vers l'immeuble de Natsuki. C'est le seul endroit où je pouvais aller. Mais lorsque que j'ai cogné et qu'elle ne m'a pas répondu la tristesse et la peur se sont ajoutées à la douleur. La peur qu'elle me rejette, la tristesse qu'elle ne m'aime pas assez pour me laisser une place chez elle. Pour autant, je suis actuellement dans un lit, un corps chaud endormi m'enlaçant par la taille. Elle m'a rassuré en me murmurant des mots et des phrases me signalant tout son amour. Le sentiment, que je ressens, a alors changé. J'ai essayé de mettre un nom dessus depuis que Natsuki s'est endormie. Joie ? Non je n'irais pas jusqu'à me réjouir de la situation. C'était quelque chose de plus fort. Je regarde la forme endormie et caresse doucement son visage. Mes mouvements semblent la réveiller et je m'en veux pour cela. Elle me fixe un instant puis m'embrasse chastement sur les lèvres. Cette douceur me permet de mettre un nom sur le sentiment que je ressens. Elle est surprise que je lui souris malgré la situation. Je me colle davantage à elle et tout en lui rendant son baiser, je murmure doucement.

- Je suis enfin libre de vivre ma vie.

* * *

J'ai aujourd'hui 25 ans et suis en train de donner le biberon à ma fille. Après l'acte de mon père, Natsuki est toujours restée auprès de moi. Suite à une nécessité financière, nous avons chacune eu la nécessité de travailler en même temps que nos études. Natsuki en tant que magasinière et moi en tant que caissière. Nous avons toutes les deux étaient diplômées. Natsuki s'est spécialisée dans les finances alors que j'ai préféré la gestion d'entreprise. Je n'ai pas eu des nouvelles de mon père ni de ma mère depuis ce jour mais n'avais pas été reniée, me suggérant que j'hériterais de l'entreprise à la mort de mon père. Je ne voulais pas de cela mais avec l'âge, je me suis rendue compte que cela était dans l'ordre des choses et qu'il serait stupide de refuser un héritage. Ma fille a été conçue par insémination artificielle. La mère de Natsuki a trouvé un moyen pour que nous ayons un enfant … notre enfant. J'ai été accepté par la famille de Natsuki et ai eu le privilège de rencontrer les parents de Nao ainsi que la copine de celle-ci. Notre vie était enfin claire et saine.

Une après-midi, alors que je ne travaillais pas, je me retrouvais chez moi, bouquinant un livre que j'affectionne particulièrement. Le carillon de l'entrée sonne et je reste sous le choc face à la personne me faisant face. Ma mère est là, me regardant fixement. Après plusieurs minutes à nous fixer, je la laisse rentrer et me hâte à la préparation d'un thé. Elle me fixe pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Natsuki-han n'est pas ici ?

- Elle travaille Mère.

Je la vois déposer sa tasse.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Shizuru … Pour tout.

Je secoue la tête essayant de retenir les larmes me venant aux yeux.

- Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Je vous remercie pour votre aide.

Elle semble déconcertée et fixe un instant mes mains. Je sais ce qu'elle regarde.

- Vous vous êtes mariées ?

- En Allemagne. Le mariage n'est pas reconnu ici.

- Combien de temps ?

- Un peu moins de quatre ans.

Je la vois se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Je n'ai jamais vu ma mère aussi faible. Je m'apprêtais à la rassurer quand ma fille décida d'user un peu de voix. Je la vois me fixer avec étonnement. Je me contente d'aller à l'étage et de revenir quelques minutes plus tard en tenant fermement contre moi ma fille. Ma mère la fixe et pose une main tremblante sur ses lèvres.

- Tout va bien Mère.

- Est-elle …

- Elle est de nous deux. La mère de Natsuki nous a fait ce cadeau. Elle s'appelle Shizuki.

Ma mère fixe ma fille et se lève pour se placer à côté de moi.

- Puis-je ?

Je me contente d'hocher la tête et lui tends ma fille.

- Elle a deux mois.

Ma mère caresse doucement le visage de ma fille et murmure tout en berçant l'enfant.

- Elle ressemble à Natsuki-han même si vous lui avez transmis vos yeux.

Elle continue à bercer ma fille et fredonne la berceuse qu'elle me chantait pour m'endormir dans mes plus jeunes années. Ma fille s'endort après quelques minutes sous le regard réjouit de ma mère. Celle-ci continue à caresser le visage de Shizuki.

- Il est mort la nuit dernière.

Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris mais à voir le regard froid de ma mère, je sais de qui elle parle.

- Anata Viola est mort la nuit dernière d'une crise cardiaque.

Cela ne semble pas l'affecter mais elle continue doucement pour ne pas réveiller ma fille.

- J'ai repris mon nom de jeune fille et ai quitté la demeure familiale. Je voudrais juste vous demander une chose ma fille.

- Qu'en est-il ?

- Accepteriez-vous que je loge dans les environs et que nous nous voyions régulièrement ?

J'ai été surprise de la demande de ma mère. Elle continue tristement.

- J'aurais dû le quitter et vous suivre mon enfant. Croyez-bien que je suis désolée pour ma lâcheté.

- Vous aviez peur mère. Je ne vous blâme pas. J'accepte votre demande. Shizuki aura la chance d'avoir deux grands-mères.

Ma mère tremble légèrement et je décide de reprendre ma fille pour la remettre dans son lit. Quand je reviens au salon, j'entends ma mère sangloter. En m'approchant vers elle, je ne peux que la prendre dans mes bras et la tenir fermement. Même si nous n'étions pas proches, je sais que c'est entièrement à cause de mon père. Aujourd'hui, elle est seule et peu enfin redevenir celle qu'elle était avant de se marier. Ma mère va prendre un nouveau départ à l'âge de 43 ans. Et je serais là pour lui apporter mon aide. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et suis heureuse de voir Natsuki sur le perron. Elle me fixe un instant, surprise de voir une femme dans mes bras. Ma mère se relève et s'incline devant Natsuki qui reste bouche bée.

- Natsuki-han. Vous n'avez pas changé.

Natsuki nous fixe un instant puis émet difficilement.

- Il est mort c'est ça ?

Ma mère incline la tête. Natsuki prend délicatement la main de ma mère.

- Vous pouvez rester ici aussi longtemps que vous le désirez. Nous avons une chambre d'ami.

Natsuki se concentre sur moi.

- Tu lui as dit pour notre bébé ?

Je me contente d'hocher la tête et fais face à un sourire lumineux de la part de ma femme. Ma mère nous fixe un instant et murmure doucement.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi Shizuru.

Après cela, ma mère et moi avons décidé de revendre les parts de la société que nous possédions pour oublier l'ensemble de notre passé. Ma mère s'est trouvée une complice en la mère de Natsuki. Nos mères partaient souvent ensemble pour des fêtes, des congrès ou des voyages, laissant le père de Natsuki seul. Celui-ci ne semblait pas être gêné par la situation, pouvant profiter de sa tranquillité selon ses propres mots. Nous avons petit à petit trouvé notre équilibre et pris goût à notre vie. Je sais que tout n'est pas figé et que nous pouvons du jour au lendemain perdre ce que nous avons acquis. Mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, je sais que je ne regretterais jamais le choix que j'ai fait il y a six ans. Ce choix m'ayant permis de vivre ma vie comme je le sens auprès de la femme m'ayant offert un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie.

* * *

_**Indice pour la prochaine fiction : Elle mêlera romance, douleur et reconstruction. Elle sera sur plusieurs chapitres, au moins 20 chapitres. ^^**_


End file.
